Two People, Same Heart
by silverarcher8
Summary: I, Katniss Everdeen, has lost everything. Or so I thought. I meet this boy, Peter. Blonde hair and blue eyes, a kind boy who works at the bakery. Obviously I also went to the grand ball which Prince Peeta held, hoping to find a wife. But wait. Same blonde hair, same blue eyes. Wait a second. What is going on here?
1. Chapter 1: A Grand Ball?

**Authors Note: I decided to try a fairytale of some sort and make it Hunger Games style and a twist of my own :P All these characters belong to Suzanne Collins :) Oh and this one will be by far the shortest chapter so far in this fanfic I'm writing :) but don't worry, I have plans :3 **

I, Katniss Everdeen have lost everything. My mother who died after giving birth to me. My father who just recently died, the only person who understood me. Unfortunately before his death he married another woman called Annabelle. A cruel woman she is to me. She beats and forces me to do all the servant work. She also forced me up into the attic. Along with my two step sisters, Glimmer and Clove. I was all alone. I sing sadly a I clean the fireplace.  
"Oh shut up would you?" My blonde sister hisses at me before turning back around and talk stupid with my brown haired sister. I stop singing but in my mind I replay the words in my mind. I continue to clean up the fireplace until my stepmother, bursts into the room declaring, "There is a ball tonight and we are invited to it!" I hear my sisters giggle idiotically as my mother calls the other servants to prepare them.  
"M-may I look at it?" I stammer, being brave as I stand up slightly, putting my hand out. My stepmother looks at my dirty hands. It looks like she wants to spit at my hand rather than hand me an invite. I look at the invitation and not caring what they'll do to me, I grab the card out of her hands without asking and take a look. In fancy writing with decorative curls on the edges I read it to myself

_To: The Everdeens_

_From: the Royal Family_

_You and any other member of female, including servants, are invited to join to Prince Peeta's ball royal celebration ball. As how it will go, Prince Peeta will dance with every lady and will decide whom shall be his wife. You may be the lucky one so come, you have a chance._

I look at it with amazement. Anyone. Not just them but anyone. Besides, I'm an Everdeen myself. The letter quickly was snatched out of my hand by Annabelle. She growls before slapping me and I fall to the ground, I can hear her mutter filthy dirty. Before looking towards the girls and look at them clapping her hands, "Well, we all must go get ready now. Chop chop! Only a few hours." The girls get up, kicking me along the way before walking out of the room with their maids, ready to go prepare themselves. I sigh sadly, knowing its no use to even ask if I can go. I sadly finish up the rest of my cleaning before walking back into the attic. I sit there, looking out at the small window, which I have. Ironically, it has a perfect view of the castle there itself. I sigh; deciding maybe buying some flowers might do for me. I grab my long jacket and rebraid my hair before taking the small amount of money I have and walk downstairs and out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Baker

**Authors Note: Thanks guys for following this story and all, sorry as well since I had deleted the first, unchecked work. These characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins **

Fresh air hits me and I hold the jacket tighter around me. I walk down the cobble streets, saying hi to a few of the people who I know like Madge who we have been friends for quite a long time. Before walking towards the bakery, the fresh smell of bread hits me, making my mouth water. I enter, thinking it would be one of the same guys called Gale. He's like a brother to me, my best friend I guess even though we don't see each other a lot. A bunch of girls, even my sisters at times, always gossip about how hot he is or whatever. I admit myself, he is quite handsome but I would never like him in more than a brotherly way. But instead, I see a handsome face, with blonde hair and a set of the most breathtaking blue eyes I have ever seen. He looks up and seem to be awestricken, seeing me. I shake the feeling that I was blushing as I walk towards him, saying the same thing like I do to Gale. "Hello, can I get a loaf of white bread?" He looks at me for a bit longer before nodding and turns around, coming back out with the bread as I passes him the money, he flashes me a smile. "Hi, I'm…" He frowns slightly, hesitating before quickly covering it up b saying it quickly. "Hi I'm Peter." He puts out his hand for me to shake, I look at it and then look at his face before slipping my hand into his, giving it a firm shake. "Katniss." He nods and smiles. "Well nice to meet you Katniss."  
"And you too" we both stand there a bit awkwardly. I clear my throat a bit. "Um I think I need change for that." He seems to snap out of his trance of staring at me.

"Oh, uh yeah right. Sorry, this is my first time doing this." He says nervously, finding the change. I smile a bit.  
"It's fine, I know. It's really nerve wrecking." He looks at me, handing me the change. I smile and thank him before taking the bread and walk out without another word. I can feel his deep blue eyes watching me leave. I walk out, letting out a breath, which I didn't know I was holding. I take a quick glance back. He wasn't there anymore.

Huh. That's strange. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I start to walk back home but I see quite a lot of people, I take am empty can before walking towards the side of the streets and start to sing. More and more people gather around, enjoying my voice as I enjoy myself. I love to sing, I still do. My father had the voice of an angel. Whenever he sang, the birds stop to listen just to hear his voice. I smile as I try a more upbeat song as they all clap and laugh along with my voice. A few of the little kids dance to the song. After a few more songs I was finished and a huge crowd was now around me, applauding me, adding a load more coins in my can than I expected. I finish up, placing the money in my pocket a the crowd disappears back into normal life a boy with blonde hair and the same deep blue eyes was standing left, looking at me. It was that same boy. I look up and give him a smile as he looks at me wide eyed and mouth hanging. I smirk, raising an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" I ask. He shakes his head, seeming to clear his thoughts.  
"You, you have a beautiful voice." He replies. I can feel myself go red but nod as in thank you. He smiles and takes out a coin and passes it to me. "Forgot to add one myself." I let out a smile.

"Thanks." I say to him, he seems to smile wider when I smiled at him. But then his smile fades, looking at my face again. I slightly frown as well. "Um…" He shakes his head but reaches out; his warm, soft hand touches my cheek as I wince slightly. I instantly know I have some sort of mark on my face. I recoil from his touch even though it was somehow comforting, looking away at him. "Are you…"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Are you… sure?" I look at him sideways, nodding. He gives me a kind look.  
"You know, you don't have to do this alone… you can tell me anything. I'm trustable." I look at him and nod.  
"I'm fine." I say quietly. He slightly frowns, knowing I'm not. We both stand there a bit awkwardly before I start to move away, giving him one more glance, as if to say goodbye before turning back around, walking towards him as his voice suddenly makes a sound again. "Will I see you again?" I turn, his blue eyes look at me, almost hopefully and I smile slightly, nodding my head before turning around, walking towards home.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prince Himself

**Authors Note: hey guys, sorry for not updating for soo long (and that it's really short), I'm focusing on my other fanfic, ****A Masked Heart****, more than this one, but I will update :) oh and these characters belong to Suzanne Collins.**

_Katniss_

While walking back home, all I could think was those soft blue eyes and that charming smile. This is stupid. What am I thinking? I shake the thought out of my head, continuing walking towards my living hell. I touch my face and wince again as I press gently against it. Another bruise. Anger and revenge is in my mind but what can I do? Nothing.

I walk in, brushing myself off as I walk up towards my tiny bedroom, the attic. Even the servants have better living places than where I stay. I sigh, throwing my coat on the bed before sighing, moving myself towards the small window facing the castle. I continue to stare out, a memory slips in my mind.

"_Papa papa!" I looked around, searching around the richly decorated house. "Papa pap-!" A big hand covered my mouth, making me squirm against it's strong grasp but I look up and meet identical grey eyes as he smiles warmly down at me. "Papa!" I say. My voice muffled as he lets out a deep chuckle, lowering his hand down and picks me up, twirling me in the air as I giggled. "Well hello dear princess." He bellowed as I giggled, poking his cheek. "What is it hm?" He asks me, I look at him almost shyly.  
"I saw the rich boy."  
"Oh? And who is this rich boy?"  
"The prince daddy, I was with nursey and saw him!"  
"Well did you?" I nod enthusiastically as he laughs, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Did he say hi to you?" I nodded again, remembering something else._

"_He came up to me."  
"Oh he did?"  
"Yes, he stared at me and asked my name." He chuckles, tucking some hair behind my ear.  
"And did you reply?"  
"Course daddy." He smiles at me before putting me down, his huge hands cover my smaller hands.  
"Common sweetie, I have something to show to you"_

My sisters demanding voices snap me out of my memory.  
"KATNISSS" they screech. I groan, shouting back. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" I sigh, looking at the view one last time before walking back down, my sisters looking at me, their feet tapping stubbornly. "Yes?" I ask them.  
"Do my hair," Glimmer demands.  
"No, do my nails first," Clove rebut.  
"No, you come here and help me with my dress Katniss darling,"  
"No. Shut up Glimmer, Katniss, you're coming with me and help me do _my_ hair."  
This fight between my sisters continue as I stand there patiently, waiting for an order. I sigh as they continue to bicker, I turn my eyes slightly towards the much bigger window near us, not as great of a view of the castle unlike my dinky room, but enough for me to wonder.

_What is the prince doing right now?_


	4. Chapter 4: Do I Know You?

**Arthurs Note: Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for not posting for a long while, I've been quite sick and I'm also writing my own personal book :P so if it's short I'm sorry! I'm also now going to have a pattern of balancing my other story, which I'm writing so it'll be one chapter for this then another chapter for the other. I also would like to thank you guys so much for encouraging me, I really appreciate it :) Oh yeah, disclaimer on all the characters, created by Suzanne Collins (sorry for blabbing so much, keep going :)**

_Peeta  
_I sigh, content after having a hard day's work at the bakery. I silently creep into the building castle. It was around noontime and I can hear my father's laughter mixed with my younger sister's soft giggles.

I'm Peeta. Prince Peeta. I have blonde hair and blue eyes and almost every girl adores me. And…

I hate it.

I hate everything. Mother insists on me getting a wife, as father says nothing to stop her. But I understand him for doing that. Mum beats me. Yes, I prince Peeta get's beaten by his mother. But it's not my fault. Honestly. Well, I guess it is. Mother wanted a girl after having two boys but unfortunately she got another boy. Me.

But we soon had Primrose, a daughter and she interacts with her and her only. On rare occasions she would talk to me, or more like insult but it's better than nothing right? But don't get me wrong; I love Prim just as much as anyone in the family. She means the world to me. Well, anyways, I walked past the sound of my sister chattering away as I climb up to my bedroom, closing the door before unprincely flop onto the soft bed and inhale before exhaling back into the mattress.

I just came back home from a day at the bakery and I am _exhausted_. You ask why? Cause I wanted to do something than just sit around and learning how to hold a fork and knife. As well, I do enjoying baking at the royal kitchens downstairs as well. So I asked papa if I could go down to the bakery I heard about and try working there. My father, a kind heart he has, allows me and I went with one of the villagers, since they always go there for bread, and introduced me to the boss and soon enough I got the job.

I then thought about the girl with the braid, Katniss. Oh I cannot tell you how beautiful she is, with grey eyes and that brown hair. But she does look quite familiar… well anyways; I would love her to put it down and her voice. Oh gosh, I can't tell you how much of an angel she is. I heard it when she sang for the people, earning a lot more than I thought. But I'm not surprised. I never believed at love in first sight, but maybe I do now. I wonder if she'll go to the ball tonight. I wonder if I might see her. Excitement rises in me but then I calm myself, knowing I can't get my hopes up. It's a ball, but people are allowed to add anything onto their outfit, including masks. So girls may do that. She might not even go at all. I then think, remembering the bruise on the side of her face, I wonder how she got it. Is she all right? Does her mother beat her? Or her father? Does she have a boyfriend? Abusive one perhaps? The questions keep me going while my stylist come in, dressing me up but I even ignore her chattering towards me. I look out the window of my bedroom, having a perfect view of the whole kingdom.

I wonder where she is.

_Katniss  
_It's now nighttime and I'm sitting alone in the kitchen, peeling some potatoes as I can hear my sister's fuss and get jealous over each other. I sigh, grabbing another potato and continue to peel. I wonder what the ball would be like. I think for a while about it that soon leads to thoughts of Peter. Is he going? Does he have a girlfriend? What is he going to do there? Well obviously dance. But what else? What is he really like? Where does he live? I never met him around the village until now. The thought of blonde hair and blue eyes then take me back in time again, my hands stop moving as I was taken away.

_I giggle, holding my father's hand as he takes me out for a walk. We say hi to a few people in the village as everyone smiles back at me. "Where are we going daddy?" I ask, dying of curiosity as my father chuckles. "Soon enough my dear, soon enough." We both continue to walk until I started getting tired so he picks me up and we keep walking. Soon enough we were at the castle, watching the castle loom over us. I watch my father looking at the castle. "Daddy, why did you bring me here?" He looks at smiles, and me giving me a kiss on the forehead before putting me down, my small hand entrapped with his big one. We both went towards the back of the castle where there was a small blotch of trees. We both go into the woods, weaving through quietly as then we both hide at the edge, where we entered into the palace gardens. We both watch and yet again I see the little boy chattering with his father. I watch with fascination but was taken away as my father suddenly just walks out. This scared me, I don't want daddy in trouble. But he just walks towards them and the king himself looks up and smiles, waving at him as the two men chat and shake hands, my father looks behind and beckons me. The little prince hiding behind his father's legs now showed his head, looking at me so I come out, determined not to be scared by him. I walked beside my father. I tug one of my braids before putting my hands beside my red plaid dress. My father introduces him to her as the kind king smiles. "Why you have a beautiful daughter. How old is she?"  
"She's only five."  
"Oh really? Well, you're the same age as my son… Peeta, come here now" Peeta was now watching me with curious eyes, his blonde hair slide across his face. He then puts his small hand out. "Hi my name is Peeta." He says. I look at his hand before looking back up at papa and he smiles, nodding. I look back at the boy and put my small hand into his. "Katniss."_

"We're going now!" Glimmer shouts teasingly as Clove sniggers and my stepmother was fussing about the, before I can hear the slam of the door. The house goes silent. I sigh, putting my stuff and move myself towards my bedroom. I sigh watching the carriage roll away and see the castle all lit up and beautiful. I look away again, deciding to go for a walk. I grab my jacket and walk downstairs and out of the house. I wander around and see the bakery lit up. I check my pockets. I do have some money; I might buy a cupcake for a treat. I walk towards it and open the door, seeing a particular blonde hair and blue-eyed man. He looks and up and gives me a smile. "Hey Katniss, I thought you would be at the ball." I watch him, a small smile creeping back before walking towards him. "Hey there Peter, why you here? Don't you have a date?" I joke. He chuckles, ruffling through his hair before shaking his head. "Nope, but I'm forced to go so I'm going."  
"Without a date?"  
"Yup." I laugh slightly, shaking my head slightly. "You can't do that." He grins charmingly at me, "Well why not?" I roll my eyes, chuckling slightly. "You just can't." I joke. He smirks and shrugs. "Well I got to anyways." He then looks at me. "Are you going with anyone?" I can feel my smile slide off my face as I sigh, shaking my head. "No, I can't go anyways." He raises an eyebrow but before he could even ask I interrupt him. "I just can't." I say quickly. He looks at me sadly and nods slightly. I sigh, moving on as I ask for a cupcake, he goes and grabs it and I pay the money, walking out again, walking towards the castle. I go behind the castle and towards the dark patch of woods, weaving through them quietly and reach the edge, watching the party people. I sigh, tucking some hair behind my ear.

"What are we doing here?"

I hear a voice say quietly behind me, I almost scream but manage to hold it but I did slap the person as it groans slightly. I blink a few times before realizing it was Gale. "Oh gosh, I hate you Gale!" I say, giving him a punch on the arm as he chuckles, his identical grey eyes look at me. "How are you Catnip?" He asks after we both move out of the woods and walking out. I sigh, shaking my head. "I guess same thing, you?" He smiles slightly as I raise an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" he goes into a deep blush as I chuckle, nudging him. "What is it?"  
"Well…"  
"Well?"  
"I got a date."  
"A date? Or a girlfriend?"  
"Is there a different?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, a girlfriend."  
"Who!?" He laughs slightly.  
"Madge."  
"Undersee?"  
"Yup."  
"Whao, is that why you've been gone for a long time at the bakery?"  
"Yup." I laugh slightly, shaking my head. "Ah, no wonder." He smiles. "So, you going to the ball?" I sigh, shaking my head. "Why not?"  
"Because I don't have a date."  
"Then go alone, it's fine, it'll be fun."  
"Even if I wanted to, I don't have a dress or anything like that!" His smile widens slightly as he takes my wrist, dragging me across the trees and towards her house, knocking on her door. Before I can do anything I was whisked into her house, chosen a dress of a lilac color with a flower pinned on the side of my waist with a light purple shawl around me since the dress is strapless and since I can't even stand in the shoes Madge gave me, I wore some simple lilac flats, matching the dress. She adds make up and adds jewelry to my outfit, I looked so different when I looked into the mirror, I didn't think it was me. Soon enough, we were in a carriage towards the castle and entered into the grandest room filled with people. I look around; a few girls look at me with jealously. I can't be that pretty, can I?

Gale takes Madge away, now dancing, as I stand there alone, looking around nervously as I move myself towards the drinks. I grab some water and take small sips, drinking in the scene along as my own drink. But the strange thing is, so many men came up to me, asking if I would like a dance. I'm guessing they're that desperate. Among the crowd I can see a particular blonde hair and blue eyed boy, think it's Peter I get up, rushing through the crowd and see not Peter but the Prince himself, chatting with a lady. I stop myself, feeling myself go crimson. I can't believe I just thought that was Peter. I quickly back away and rush myself towards the garden, where there were only a few people mingling but was soon moving back into the ballroom. I sigh, looking out and sit on a marble bench; the sky was quite empty except for a few stars and the moon. I sigh as I can hear the music begins again.

"It's a nice night huh?" I turn around and almost fall but instead I quickly get up, composing myself. He just smiles at me; his blue eyes look at me as I stare back with my grey eyes. "And may I ask why such a lovely lady is out here all alone?" I nervously tug the end of my hair, I wonder if the prince remembers me. Course he wouldn't. "Just needed some fresh air, that's all." I said, trying to change my voice slightly as he nods. We both stay there silently until he puts out his hand. "May I have this dance?" I look at his hand before taking it. I gently slip my hand into his and the familiar contact makes his eyes widen slightly but he stays silent, just smiling at me before pulling me up and pulls me closer. We both start to sway with the distant music; his blue eyes scan my face. "Have we by any chance met each other milady?" I thought about it, telling him but I decide it against it. I shake my head. "No, I don't think so your highness." He nods a bit and we both just sway gently to the music. Quiet and gentle. I like this. After a while though the song was finished and another girl comes busting in, taking Peeta out of my arms and drag him back in, while being dragged though he looks back at me, mouthing the words.

Will I see you again?

But before I could reply back he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: A Honest Lie

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting for quite a while, I've been really busy and all. Thanks for all your reviews and encouragements; I really appreciate it :) (and sorry if this chapter is a tad too short, I'll try and make it longer next time) Oh and these amazing characters are created by Suzanne Collins.**

_Peeta  
_I fell in love.

I know love is such a strong word but I really, truly am. I am in love. But there's on problem.

I don't know who she is.

One second I was dancing with her, the distinct smell of the woods and some sort of flower was on her, as she was staring back into my eyes. I could just make out that small spark showing in her grey eyes. _Familiar _grey eyes I tell you before I was dragged away, out of her arms as another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, instantly knowing it was one of the princess's in another kingdom. Princess Delly. She giggles as I twirl her around in a part of a song. I press my lips together as she pulls us closer, leaning her head against my chest as I loosely hold her in my arms. My eyes scan the crowded area, looking for those grey eyes and that brown hair. My thoughts move to when we first touched, it was like a spark went through us. I swear to the heavens I seen those grey eyes before. Then I think about Katniss and her brown braid. I wish she was here.

But what if the girl _was _Katniss?

I shake my head, thinking it would a low chance that she would be here. I don't deserve such a beautiful girl like her. Besides, I only met her a few days ago but the way she sang, it was just breathe taking. I almost fell on my knees for her right there.

My eyes lock to one of the Prince with curly bronze hair and sea green eyes. Prince Finnick. Handsome lad he is, but to be honest, even though I do get jealous, he's one of my best friends by far so I don't really mind. Which was, until I saw him flirting with the girl with the brown hair and grey eyes. I'm not surprised. He usually flirts with every girl but only I know he's in love with an insane, beautiful girl, Annie. Oh, you should know that I usually don't get jealous but for the first time, I actually was. My eyes remained on the two talking as I see him offer the girl a sugar cube. Psh. Typical, flirty Finnick. I can feel my lips tug upward as she seem to give him a look to say shut up. Good on her. Cause she's mine. As soon as Delly curtsied and the song was ending, I give her a quick bow before dashing off, towards them. My eyes on her at all times.

She's mine.

_Katniss  
_I wrap my shawl around myself a bit tighter as I lean against the wall. I was talking to another royal actually. But I mean honestly, I can't be that pretty. Well anyways, Prince Finnick was the name I think. I think he was part of the District 4 kingdom. I admit, he is quite handsome and I'm not surprised at all when girls glare at me when Finnick chatters with me. He offers me a sugar cube and I decline as my eyes travel towards Prince Peeta. He seems to be dancing one of those high classed blonde girls. A princess. I saw his eyes scan the area, seeming to look for someone but by then, Finnick caught my attention again. I have to say, he was funny as I let out a small smile on my lips. Yet again, we were interrupted as Prince Peeta comes, staring at me with his blue eyes. I can't help it but I instantly think about Peter.

Oh right. Peter.

I decide to act. While the two Princes were in a conversation, Peeta taking quick glances at me for a while. I sneak off, weaving past people, in a way, hoping to find Peter. A new song starts as I was suddenly in someone's arms. It was Finnick , this time, he doesn't say anything but just gives me a cheeky grin. We both start dancing. I was unsure what to do or say so I allow him as he twirls me around. We both dance until the song was over, the man lowered his lips towards my ear.  
"He loves you."  
Giving me a small bow before walking away. I watch him disappear into the crowd. A thousand thoughts come in my mind. Who's _he? _Someone loves _me? _That's insane. No one can recognize me. They all think I'm some sort of high status lady. Well, I was the daughter of a high man until my stepmother came and stole royalty away from me.

"Katniss?"

I turn around and see a blonde boy with blue eyes except with a silver orange mask. Not bright orange or anything but soft, like the sunset. I can instantly recognize its Peter. I instantly thought of Peeta for Peter's same color of hair and eyes. Wait a second. Same blonde hair. Same blue eyes. What's going on here? I shake the thought out of my head as I smile at him. "Hey! Wow, finally. Someone recognize me." I joke. He lets out that charming grin as he laughs slightly. "Well, I almost didn't recognize you until I saw your eyes." I grin slightly, feeling myself blush as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, when I first came I thought I saw you but instead it was Prince Peeta himself." I laugh but it soon fades as I saw him freeze, his eyes somehow paralyzed with fear. Like someone found out about a dark secret of sort about him. "What's the matter?" I say quietly. He seems to snap out of his trance as he chuckles slightly. "Oh really? Now, do I look so royal?" He finally replies as if nothing had ever happen in those few seconds. I cross my arms and move myself in a manly like stance as I stare down at him. He shakes his head, giving me a small smile as his blue eyes sparkle. Right there, as if fate wanted to push to my limits, which is now already past my line, a new song. A slow, gentle song plays. I look back at Peter as his hand was out for me to take, smiling at me. "May I?" I can feel myself go a bit red as he grins nervously. I smile and take his hand as he drags me across the floor, his grasp, firm and strong but comforting at the same time. We both stand in the crowd as his hands find my waist, gripping on it firmly, but not too strong, just enough to make me feel safe. I slightly smile as my hands go around his neck, feeling my heart going faster. He smiles, his blue eyes sparkle. I can feel myself smile widely until I suddenly giggle as he just smiles, letting out a soft laughter as he twirls me around before pulling me close again. For the first time, I was actually happy since my father died. I laughed, my head slightly thrown back as I can his laughter echo the room. His strong arms pull me back up and our eyes meet again. His eyes sparkle brightly. His smile seems to make the room brighter and I then remember how close we were, how fast my heart was beating. His boyish grin seem to fade as he too realize how close we were and was about to let go but I kept his hands firmly on me and suddenly I was drawn to his lips. I can see his breath hitch up in his throat as he stares at me. I can't believe what this boy could do to me. I could live a thousand lives and not deserve him. But before our lips touched, the same princess I saw, who was dancing with prince Peeta came up, pushing me off Peter as his blue eyes widen in horror. Why is she doing this to me?

"Peeta! I was just looking for _you. _Isn't that funny we just bumped into each other?" She giggled, twirling a strand of hair on her finger. Wait. Did she just call him Peeta.  
I look around, not seeing Prince Peeta before looking back at who I thought was Peter. His eyes were in horror and in sadness. I was right. Same blue eyes…. same blonde hair. Oh gosh, I can't believe I was so _stupid. _I took a few steps back as he pushes her away, his hands reaches for me but I fling him away. "I trusted you." I spit out. "I let you in my life so easily and you _lie _to me." I shake my head, a new wall now stand between us. His eyes sad and begging, almost changing my mind but I still firm as he tries to reach me again but I take another step back. "No, please… Katniss, you have to understand…" He tries, but his words soon falter. We both stand there, staring at each other until I can't take it anymore. "Have a nice life." I hissed.

With that, I turned around and ran.


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving A Trail

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry if this chapter is short ._. I promise to make the next chapter longer than this one :) And disclaimer on the amazing characters, created by Suzanne Collins.**

_Peeta  
_I watched her run. Everyone stops and stares at the beautiful girl racing out, her purple shawl flowing behind her like wings of angels. I see her drop something as I have the right mind to go and pick it up. It's a necklace. A golden Mockingjay. I look back up and see her run into the dark. I grasp on the necklace in my hand tightly. A part of me breaks into pieces as I see her go. I know I should go chase her but Finnick's strong grasp pull me back, pulling me away from the ballroom as mutters and glances come my way. I continue to struggle as I can feel my voice rising, demanding to be released. I can see two other figures. A tall man with brown hair and from my view, grey eyes, with presumably his girlfriend as they both race out, following Katniss. Finnick drag me all the way up to my bedroom and pushes me in.  
"What in the heavens above is going on here?" Finnick demands, crossing his arms. I was too lost in thoughts to even hear what he was saying let alone answer as I just groan, banging my head against the wall as I rip my mask off, throwing it as far away as I can. "Don't ask." I told him.  
"No. I will because I have the right _and_ for your information, one of the most beautiful girls in that room just dramatically ran out of the room. I deserve an explanation." I sigh before sitting on the floor, running through my hair, messing it up while I hurriedly chatter to Finnick from the beginning and to now. I can't believe it. Only a few days of using my identity and already the last person I wanted them to know _does_ know. Once I was finished I push my face into the comforts of my bed and let out a strangled scream. I can feel Finnick sit beside me; his weight makes me shift slightly. I can hear me sigh, giving me a pat on the back. "You know… I think you should go find her." I raise my head up, staring at him as if he's crazy. "You're joking me? She probably hates me now…" He shakes his head, his sea green eyes staring down at me sternly. "I saw how she looked at you. She's in love and if she really _does _love you, then she won't get over you for long." I sigh, about to put my face back into the bed. If it wasn't for Finnick, who dragged me out of the bed, I guess I would've stayed there for the rest of my life. Heartbroken.  
"Come now my friend, we're going to find your princess." Finnick says.  
"But how?" I say, lifting my face back up. He gives me a small smirk before picking something up beside me. The necklace. Oh, I almost forgot about that. He gives me a knowing grin.

"With this."

_Katniss  
_I'm now on the road. I packed my bags, strip off my clothes and left it at Madge's front door before taking one of the horses we have. My own property but I never spend time with her; especially Annabelle would hit me if I even touched it. I rode on her, not leaving anything as I go north. I know a friend over there, Johanna. She's well a very independent and fierce woman. But I love her like a sister.

As I ride along, the clop of hooves speeding through the dirt road, passing through the village before onto the road. I can feel a few tears fall down as I quickly wiping them away, determined not to think about him. Soon enough it was way past night as I reached another small village. I knock on her door, exhausted. I can hear her mutter dark words, that was until she see me with the little clothes I have left and my eyes red and puffy with tears falling. She embraces me before taking the horse in the back and takes me to my room and lets me rest, helping me. I tell her everything as teardrops fall. Johanna was unusually quiet the whole time but I didn't really care at that moment. I'm tired and hungry and just... No. I'm not that. I can't be that. I never was in… Ok. I'm not even going to go there.

Soon enough, as Johanna tucks me in, I can feel my eyes close. The last thing I saw was misplaced blue stars, staring back at me with a feeling I never felt before.

Until now.


	7. Chapter 7: Prim's Hint

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating for soooo long! I've been having a really busy life right now ._. I hope you can all forgive me and I' ll try to have some sort of schedule to start updating again :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

_Prim  
_My big brother has to find a wife during this ball.

I decided to wear a yellow gold dress with some simple flats, having my hair in a simple waterfall braid and add a necklace shaped of a flower. I was nervous yet excited; this is going to be my first official party that I'm attending to. However, that night after the ball, I was as confused as ever. I saw Peeta first chattering with others, especially females who throw themselves at him. But then I saw him turn his attention to a fair maiden with silver grey eyes and dark brown hair, wearing a purple dress and shawl with floats around her like purple mist. I then saw him excuse himself from one of the princesses from the kingdom of District 1. A stupid blonde I suppose.

I watch him leave and decide to go myself. I weave through the crowd of people, ducking my head in case if anyone tries to catch me. I then walk out, my footsteps falter as my blue eyes can make out two figures. A flash of blue eyes and the purple shawl glide in the air. Yup. This is it. I walk in he shadows; my feet quiet enough for them not to notice as I find a better view. I can see the girl much closer. Wow. She is beautiful. She looks like the girl, which Peeta talked about when I asked him about his first day in the bakery.

The moonlight illuminates her face. Tanned skin and grey eyes shining like silver diamonds, her hair down and flowing around her bare shoulders. I'm not surprised that Peeta has his eye on her. I can already see it in his eyes. His eyes sparkle with admiration. I stop my thoughts to a halt as I listen to their conversation.

"It's a nice night huh?" I roll my eyes slightly. Wow Peeta. Great conversation starter. I continue to watch as the girl stumbles but manages to catch herself. Peeta flashes her a smile.  
"And may I ask why such a lovely lady is out here all alone?" I almost lost my hiding place just to give him a whack on the head. But the girl's voice, smooth and soft, made me remember why I was here in the first place.  
"Just needed some fresh air, that's all."  
There was silence after that and then he gave him her hand, for them to dance. I almost sighed. This was almost like a fairytale. She hesitated before taking his hand as he pulls her gently towards him. Then they dance.

I watch them happily before deciding to move back in. I quietly leave them alone as I then bump into one of the younger servants, who was serving drinks. "Oh I am terribly sorry milady!" The boy cried out as I smile slightly at him. "No no no, it's perfectly alright." I looked up and was immediately drawn to his eyes. It was grey, sparkling grey. The boy had tanned skin and brown hair. He didn't look too old, maybe a year or two older than me perhaps. I was awestruck. "M-miss?" His masculine voice brought me back. I blink a few times until my vision came back, his expression worried and almost scared. I can guess that he's nervous if I start ranting and then get him fired. I give him a small curtsy. "It's alright. What's your name?" I asked him. His eyes slightly widen as he takes a small step backwards. "No, please don't go." I say, a small frown on my face and he stops his movements. His eyes look at me before saying slowly. "R-Rory." I let the name sink in. I smile, putting my hand out to his free hand. "Well nice to meet you. As if you may know I'm princess Prim." I give him a kind smile. He looks at my hand before shaking it slightly, balancing the tray with his other hand. "Nice to meet you miss." I give him a smile, feeling myself go red a bit. His hands are so warm and strong. Just by that touch I already feel so safe. He quickly lets go after a firm shake. He scans me full length and I can feel myself go redder, my hands smooth my yellow gold dress as he gives me a small, shy smile. He gives me an adorable, sheepish grin when he seem to realize I was noticing him watching me.  
"Rory!" One of the older waiters called his name somewhere between the crowd. He and I share one last glance before he gives me a smile and disappears form my view again.

I sigh slightly, letting out an unknown breath, which I was holding. But just then and there a swift motion raced past me, a familiar purple shawl swept past my cheek lightly before disappearing again. I turn back and see Peeta wearing a mask. He looked dumbfounded but also something else, some, which I never knew, he would feel. I quickly move where I was standing, towards a blonde girl whom I think is called Delly as she too, was standing there in awe of what happened.

Wait a second.

_What just happened?_

I look back at Peeta. He was now standing in my old position. His eyes were trained on where she was; in his hands was something gold that I couldn't make out. I decided against it to go to him. When Peeta was about to dash, Finnick pulls him away. Peeta may be strong but Finnick was much taller _and _stronger than him. Peeta lets out shouts for release, struggling against Finnick's grasp. As Finnick slams the door of Peeta's room harshly, which could be heard from downstairs, everything went quite for a while longer. But soon enough, as I look around, everything was melting back into place. The chattering gets louder up to it's normal level and the dancing resumed. The clinks of wine glasses and the laughter of young couples continued. I look back up at Peeta's room before deciding it at last. I rushed out of the castle, as fast as my feet can go as I race through town, hoping the maiden didn't do something stupid like leave the town or something like that. I look left then right before looking ahead, an empty road stood before me. I sigh, turning back until I heard hoofs, I turn back and see a girl with a braid, wearing simple clothes on a horse. "Now Pearl!" She shouts at the horse before making a clicking noise with her mouth, as they pick back up speed. But something snapped in me. I recognize that voice. I start to run towards them. "Hey! Wait! Please!" I throw my voice as loud as I could but I don't think it would matter. I watch the figure go further and further away until it was out of sight. I breathe heavily, my eyesight blurring with every second and my head pounding. Unable to walk anymore I collapse and everything goes dark.

But no soon after I wake up again, sunlight hitting my eyes and I groan slightly, my hands pressing against soft material. A bed. I sit up and look around, finding myself back in my bedroom. Huh. That's strange. I rub my eyes sleepily before moving myself out of bed. A sudden knock comes at my door. I tell them to enter as I get out of bed, somehow now changed into my nightgown, my brother, Peeta, enters the room. I grin at him widely and he lets out a relieved smile before taking a huge stride across my room before picking me up, twirling me around as I giggle before setting me down again, giving me a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "Common Peeta, I'm 13 remember?" I say and he gives me a huff before messing my already tangled hair. "I know but that doesn't mean I still can't pretend that you're only six." He counters back and we both let out a huge grin. I flop on my bed, sighing as Peeta sits on the other side of the bed, watching me carefully. I look up, moving myself into a sitting position, seeing him looking at me curiously.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing."  
"Psh. I know it's nothing. I saw her run out, leaving you there like a gaping fish. What's going on?" I can see him stiffen at the mention of her, but that wasn't the main thing that made me feel bad, it was the pain and regret which showed in his eyes made me stop into a halt. "I-I'm sorry Peeta, I just mean-"  
"It's ok." He chokes out, giving me an unconvincing, small smile. I frown, giving him a slap on the head. This seem to grab him out of his trance. "Hey! What was that for?" he frowns at me, as I just merely smile at me. "To wake you up you bimbo!" I said calmly. He stared at me in shock before bursting out in laughter. I couldn't help it as I let out a small cheeky grin of my own. But once he calmed down, I crossed my arms, wanting answers. He looks at my serious posture and knows there is no turning back. "You remember the girl I told you about? Katniss?" I nod. "Well, I told her I was called Peter…" he trails off as I give a small gasp, the pieces coming together. He looks sad but I don't care. I give him a whack on the head. He frowns, rubbing his head. "Hey! What was that for?" I give him a small shake of the head in disapproval. "You lied to a girl, who seemed that she opened up to you, and then you break her. Great job Peet. Great." He gives me a small, depressed frown. "I know, Prim. But now I can't find her and I just…" His eyes, now slightly watery and I realized I have never seen him so full of emotion. My features soften, giving him a pat on the back as he looks back at me, giving me a small smile after I gave him a smile. "Thanks Prim…" He murmurs, giving me a kiss on the forehead before pulling out something from his pocket, showing me the gold thing he picked up last night. It was a beautiful golden mockingjay. I gently caress it in my small hands, emotion bubbling in me. "I'll help you Peeta, I promise you." Then the thought of the moonlit girl in my mind enters and I perk up, passing the piece of jewelry back to him, ripping my closet open and grab a long coat and some slippers, dragging Peeta as he asks what's going on. But the road and the girl was so fresh in my mind, I won't even let him distract me.

I push past the guards watching me stomp through the castle, dragging the youngest Prince behind me, past our family who watches us in surprise and confusion, past the town people who watches us in awe as a few girls giggle, secretly following us until the image in my head becomes reality. I let go of him, letting him take in the scene. A few minutes of silence except for the quite giggles of girls hiding behind us. "This is where I saw her last." My eyes, not straying from the lonely road. I can feel his gaze look at me before looking back on the road.

"Prim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Want to go on an adventure?"  
A small smile creep on both of our faces, our eyes glued to the road.

"Let's do this."


	8. Chapter 8: Partners in Blonde

**AN: Sorry guys for not updating for a while, my exams are finally finished and will have more time to write now! Yay! Thanks again to you guys who've been waiting :) and I'm sorry that it's so short**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

_**Johanna  
**_I wonder what's going on. Katniss stomps her life into mine. That night when she came with barely nothing except for her own clothes and her horse, her eyes red and puffy and her hair in a wild mess I couldn't just leave her like that, especially at three in the morning. Poor girl.

I sigh, making some breakfast for both of us and I can hear her heavy footsteps come down the stairs and plops herself down in one of the chairs. Without looking back I greet her before turning back around, passing a plate for her and sits opposite of her, taking a bite of my food. I examine her quietly as she picks the wooden spoon with silence. "Katniss… what's goi-"  
"Look Johanna, I can't right now, ok?" I sigh, staring back into her broken grey eyes. "Please." I let out an inward groan before shoving food into my mouth, deciding not answer it. I can't force someone to talk, who sounds so upset. After a few seconds of silence from her, I can hear her hand moving again as she eats. I quietly clean up once we both were finished and she retreats back towards her bedroom.

I go out and do my daily routine, only to be called to the main square we have at our village, receiving the news of Prince Peeta, _Oh great_, looking for a certain maiden. Katniss. _So this is what it's all about? Oh gosh Katniss, I'm going to kill you… _I race back to home, slamming Katniss's door open. "What in heaven's world is going on Katniss?" She was in bed, her hands covered her face but I could still hear her broken sobs. I was almost tempted to walk back out of the room, to give her some space. _Get a grip woman. You gave her enough space. _"Katniss. Tell me. Now." I growl lightly, sitting on the bed, waiting for her answer. I cross my arms at her, waiting, as she still didn't move. But after a while she lifts her face, tear-stained and puffy eyes. I almost went to go hug the poor girl but I stay firm, my arms crossed and fingers tapping impatiently. "Go on then."

She sighs before starting to speak. "I… I was lied at…" I look at her with wide eyes. "Seriously Katniss? You come here, locking yourself up in this room, crying your eyes out just because someone _lied _to you?" I scoff, "You're impossible sometimes." A small smile plays on the grey-eyed girl but it was soon gone again as a knock came from downstairs. I give Katniss a small glare. _Wait here. _Before turning around and walk back down. The knock comes again, more persistent and rushed. " Alright 'right I'm coming!" I shouted towards the door. I take two steps at a time down the stairs before reaching the knock, glad it was finally over however it didn't last when two cloaked figures appears, one tall and bulky and one shorter and slender. "Um what the hel-!" The taller one, covering my mouth before dragging me out of the house, the smaller figure shuts the door of my house as I struggle against the bulky figure. My screams muffled, before trying to bite the man's hand, I think it's a guy at least. The deep, male voice wince in pain, but keeping it's grip firm on me. They pull me again, managing to keep all of us out of sight before we enter into another house, where there was no escape. Locked door, black painted window, nothing in the room. _I could just bash the window… but it would be dangerous. _My mind battled back and forth, but I didn't need to finalize the idea once the two cloaked figures shown themselves. I gasp in surprise. Four identical blue eyes stare at me eagerly, both blonde. Both royal.

"Prim? Peeta?"


	9. Chapter 9: Stories and Blue Ribbons

**AN: I'm so sorry for not writing, I've been really busy. My mum's in hospital after a vial stroke that she manages to survive. I've also had a lot of things going on during the summer holidays to help along with everything that's going on. But I am going to make these fanfics shorter than I intend to cause I don't want to just leave it hanging. Thanks again for those who still go on it :) p.s. sorry for the short chapters**

Disclaimer: I wish I own the HG :(

-

_**Katniss**__  
_I sniff, forcing myself out of bed as I rub my face with a groan of a headache. Dragging myself out of bed and to the tiny bathroom just a few meters away. I don't even try looking at the mirror that hangs on the wall, knowing I look like a mess. I manage to wash my face and brush out my hair, leaving it to slip down over my neck, brushing past my shoulders. For the first time I wear some comfortable clothes. Pants and simple, laced leather that covers my top. I don't even look at myself in the mirror when I even walk by it, walking out as I plop down on the bed that I've been staying in for almost a whole week. _Where is that woman? _She groans again at the mere thought of being pulled away from my bed and downstairs.

I huff at the thought, almost crawling on my knees as I get out of my room, out of the small seating area however the sight of Johanna almost breathing heavily, door now closed as her back was turned to me, hands on the door. "Jo?" My voice uncertain and very quiet this time. She turns around, placing the usual mask with a smile. "Hey Katniss. You feeling better?" I take a small shuffle, hesitant. "Um, yes. Thank you." She gives me a forced grin, starting to walk towards me, placing a hand on my arm. "What if you sit down eh? Then you can tell me." My heart leaps in my mouth, placing my mask up and pull up the walls around my heart. I let her guide me on the seat, letting me sit down until another knock comes from the door. I frown slightly as Johanna walks up and towards the door, showing a cute little girl, around the age of thirteen or fourteen. "Hey sweetie, wanna come and start in the kitchen?" Johanna says, the little girl nods happily, skipping in as she places her cloak on a chair she went past by. She stops and eyes me, myself managing a brave smile for her. "Hello." She says, walking towards me now as she puts her hand out. Her outfit seems to shout out that she's a middle class girl. Beautiful blonde hair that screams out to be plaited and her bright blue eyes sends me back to the night with another boy with same blue eyes. I swallow harshly, giving her a small smile back. "Hello there, I'm Katniss." The girl eyes widen but says nothing. "Such a pretty name, miss. My name's Prim. I'm Lady Johanna's maid." I nod slowly, the name stuck in my mind now. "Primrose." I try out, knowing that would be her full name. Her eyes brighten and nod. I can't help as I smile, my mask sliding away and my walls melt off. "Well, common sweets, we don't have all day." Another girl's voice breaks our gaze as I chuckle lightly at Johanna. The little girl sends me one last smile before skipping away to the other side of the room, the kitchen's separated by a thin piece of a wooden door. I sigh, the mask and wall harden again as Johanna sits back down next to me. "So, where were we?"

I gulp, looking away again, the sight of blue eyes and warm hands on my hips again. The night sky fills in my mind, soft music and clinks of glasses and mixed noises of people's chatter and footsteps dancing. "Well, it all started at the bakery."

_**Johanna  
**_I can't believe I'm actually going on with this. But either way, it's a win-win situation. They get the information as well as me. I listen to the story, simply but it seems enough because when Katniss finishes, Prim comes out, declaring that she's finished cleaning up the kitchen. Katniss then speaks up again. "Primrose, sweetie. Would you like to know a true story?" Prim nods eagerly. Bless that girl. So she comes bouncing her way in, snuggling beside me and Katniss.

I watch the two with interest. Katniss had a little sister once actually but she died in the arms of sickness and fate. The older woman eyes the little girl, "May… may I plait your hair?" Prim looks at her in surprise but nods, turning around as Katniss sighs in content, her shoulder relaxes and the tears that were falling during the story were now dried and stained on her face as her slender fingers craftily plait it down on the girl before continuing. "The story, it's true."  
"What's the story about?" My voice pops in, watching the two as Katniss sends me a weary smile never stopping her fingers. "It was about a little boy, a royal actually." Both Prim and me stare at her wide eyed as Katniss laughs, but it wasn't the same kind as I heard so many years ago. It was defeated, broken. "Yes. When my," she gulps, "my father was alive you see. He took me into the back of the forest that separates the actual village, that I lived in, and the castle itself." Prim gasps in both surprise and joy, now knowing why she can't ever enter in the forest area. "Yes, my father and I used to go hunting there, and I thought that forest was for survival and only that, however the royals have planted those trees for an entirely other reason. To never make contact with the 'peasants.'" She frowns slightly but doesn't say anything about it. "And for some other reason that I don't know. But anyways, my father took me deep into the forest until we reached into the back garden of the castle." Her smile fades slightly, the scene itself of her dancing with Peeta must be in her mind. But she picked up her voice and continued. "That's where I met the king. He and my father were quite good friends actually, except for the fact that my mother was once the king's first love." Prim gasps again, staring at Katniss with wide eyes, I myself was the same. Who knew Katniss knows so much? Katniss chuckles, making Prim move her head back to it's position as Katniss grabs some ribbons that were on the table side.

"Yes, however, because of my father's voice, this is what my father told me. But because of that, my mother left for him. But the two were quite happy, or so what I was told." She sighs sadly, finishing one plait as she does a perfect ribbon on the end. Blue. The ribbon was blue. Just like the colour of Peeta and Prim's eyes is what I can guess why she done it. She starts to do the other plait. "Anyways, back to the story. The king and my father had a small, formal greeting until I was faced front with the prince himself." Prim giggles slightly, trying to play as the cute little girl again, not that she isn't. 'Really? You mean, the Prince Peeta himself?" Katniss chuckles, nodding as she grabs another ribbon. "Yes. Quite a cute little boy, same blonde hair and bright blue eyes." Her voice trails off, a pained look on her face but it was masked with another smile, looking at Prim as she finishes the other plait. "That's the short story." Prim giggles, clapping her hands. "Thank you Lady K-"  
"Oh, please don't call me that. I'm just Katniss for you." She interrupts, giving the girl a kind smile. Prim smiles at her and nods, giving Katniss a hug. I can see the strong bond that both has created in such a short moment. I can't help but smile myself at Katniss's expression. All I need to do now is to

_**Peeta  
**_Oh gosh. I sure hope things are all right there.

I stand near the empty shack, the cloak covering my face and body as I pace back and forth.

_What if Katniss figures out who Prim is? What if she decides to follow Prim and Johanna to here? This is a risk. But I'm willing to take it. I'm willing to take anything, just to get her back._

I stop my pacing. Oh gosh. I'm in so much trouble.


End file.
